


Him

by thegaygladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: !!!, AU, Kinda, M/M, minewt, this is a short drabble thing i wrote on tumblr a while ago, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when bad boy meets good boy?<br/>(I'm so sorry I can't do summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

“What the  _hell_ are you guys doing?!“

The racket stopped immediately, and three boys stood before Newt, panting and cackling.

Newt’s garden was destroyed, flowers trampled over and the soil everywhere.

They looked at Newt, in his pyjamas and glasses, and burst out laughing.

“Is this yours?” One of the boys said, “Or should I say:  _was_ this yours?“

He sniggered as if he’d just said the funniest thing known to the history of mankind, and was joined by one of the other guys.

The quiet one, however, was looking extremely guilty and ashamed and flushed.

He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans, his hair ruffled. He was biting his lip, and looked at Newt remorsefully.

He didn’t say anything.

Newt dragged his eyes away from the boy, and glared at the other two, purposefully excluding  _him_.

“Yes, it  _is_ , actually,” Newt was furious. He had spent forever trying to make this place livable, and he loved flowers. He wanted desperately to make the boys pay, but the actual physical pain of looking at his now dilapidated garden shut him up.

He almost felt his heart break, tears were brimming at the corner of his eyes.

It was embarrassing, but he had taken large chunks of time off from his very important project to look after the now ruined little meadow. His aching was only justifiable.

The boys had stopped laughing, but were sneering all the same.

“Aw, shut up, Jakie, see, you’ve made  _her_  cry," he especially stressed the word ‘her’, as if it were an insult.

Newt looked again to the unobtrusive Asian boy, who looked just as rebellious and unruly as the others, yet, for some weird reason, gave Newt a strange sort of confidence that maybe he was not alone.

_Weird._

“Lads, do shut up,” the boy said. His voice was much deeper and rougher than Newt had expected it to be, “Let’s go.”

The other guys looked like they wanted to protest, but nodded nevertheless.

So he was the ‘leader’ of this little gang.

They were almost out the door when  _he_  looked back, his gaze lingering.

He looked down at the mess him and his friends had made, and pursed his lips. Then he looked back up at Newt, who was staring at him confusedly through watery eyes.

The boy studied Newt for a minute or two, shook his head, and then left without saying another word.

_What the-?_

***

After spending hours and hours on trying to persuade himself to not waste any more time on his small patch of flowers, Newt was kneeling down in front of the fresh looking mud with giant bags of seeds and soil and fertilizer beside him.

His half-written book lay unattended to on his desk. 

“ _I see you there, don’t know where, you come from_ ,“ he sang, a habit of his that made it easier for him to concentrate on his work. “ _Unaware, of the stare, from someone_ -“ 

“ _Don’t appear, to care, that I saw you, and I want you_ ,” someone joined him. “ _What’s your name? Cause I have to know it…_ “

It was  _him_.

“Do you need help?” The boy asked coolly, like hadn't just randomly appeared on a stranger's doorstep. A stranger whose he had vandalized earlier during the day.

“No, get out of my garden,“ Newt replied firmly. He was not one to fall for the same thing twice, “Go annoy someone else with your cronies and your stupid pranks.”

“Quit being an ass, and let me help you."

  
“Oh, I didn’t realize I owed you some sort of respect,” Newt snapped, “I must have forgotten that time you were oh so thoughtful you wrecked my entire garden. The garden I’d spent ages on.”

  
“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know it was you living in here," the boy said, “Dudes your age aren’t usually into gardening and stuff."

   
“ _What?_  How does who lives here matter at all? A garden is a garden and effort is effort!" 

  
“I meant… Um,” the boy was blushing. The blush induced in Newt a feeling of hot excitement he couldn’t comprehend the meaning of just then. “I mean I didn’t… Know you were…  _hot_."

  
Newt snorted. 

“Awwwww, how cute. Well, I thank you, my fair prince,” Newt rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the burning in his gut. It was a nice sort of burning, “I’m glad my looks convinced you to apologize. You’re forgiven. Now leave."

  
“I want to help,” the boy persisted, “ _Please._  I want to make it up to you. Either that, or you have to have dinner with me. I can’t have someone this pretty hating me."

“I am not  _pretty_.”

“Okay. Handsome, good looking, attractive, bewitching…," the adjectives got more and more ridiculous as the boy went on, "Whatever floats your boat."

Newt chuckled again. He couldn’t have hated this boy if he’d tried.

  
“The fertilizers are over there.”

  
“Huh?"

“Well, you wanted to help me, right?" 

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” the boy looked embarrassed, and Newt found the ever brightening crimson under the boy’s bronze skin endearing.

After about half an hour, the garden was good as new.

***

It really was easier with two people. 

  
“Name’s Minho, by the way,“ the boy said, sitting on the porch and admiring his work, and maybe,  _maybe_ , also Newt.

“Newt,” the other boy said plainly, fixing bits and pieces, dirtying himself further. 

“Look, this is no fun if you don’t even  _talk_  to me properly," Minho grumbled.

“We’re not on a date,” the boy replied. “You were here to help me, and you’ve helped. You can leave now.“

“ _Why_  are you such an asshole?" 

“Ask my parents. Their genes,” Newt said seriously, but Minho knew he was smiling- even though he could only see the back the boy’s head. 

 _Stop being so cute, god damnit,_  Minho screamed at the blond in his mind.

Minho, sulking, spotted a pile of the flowers he had destroyed earlier that day under a small tree. Some of them were still intact.

He had an idea.

***

  
“ _No_ ," Newt groaned.

“ _Yes,_ ” Minho beamed.

“I am  _not_  wearing that.“

Minho shook his head and placed the flower crown on Newt’s head. 

He stepped back to take a look, and nearly collapsed with the sharp pain that shot through his body at the view. 

 _J_ _esus Christ,_  he thought,  _How had he stumbled upon such beauty?_

“You look sexy,” Minho managed, trying to get a grip on himself. 

Newt, chuckling incredulously, started to take the crown off, but the process was ceased when another, bigger, rougher hand covered and held his in place. 

“Don’t," Minho whispered.

  
They were so close their noses brushed, and Minho had a wide grin on his face. 

“ _So_ , how about that dinner?" 

“Whatever,” Newt had to clench his jaw to stop from stuttering.

“Is that a yes?" Minho asked, his smile wavering slightly, but still in place.

“It’s a maybe.”


End file.
